Dual Academy Ranch
by Emil Steilson
Summary: A Ranch where horses are at top shape. Horse!Fem!JadenxHorse!Jesse
1. Chapter 1

Jaden a young filly, who was only 4 years old, looked at her older brother and her twin brother. Jaden's twin was named Haou who was black with golden eyes, and her older brother who was named Judai. Judai had a green eye and a golden orange eye, his coat color is a dark brown with light brown stockings on his legs. Jaden was solid white with stunning deep chocolate brown eyes. Jaden walked closer to her brothers and nudged them softly. "Please stay and don't leave me." Jaden whispered. "We have to it's not our say and besides that you're going to Dual Academy Ranch where you'll have great friends. Who knows we might get to see each other again someday." Judai said softly to his youngest brother. Jaden, Haou, and Judai were soon separated. The three horses all on different horse trailers all going somewhere different.

*The next day*

Jaden woke up and looked around. She was hoping that the moving was a dream and she was still with her brothers but it looked like it was real. Jaden signed. She was still in the on the horse trailer but it had slowed down so it must be that they have arrived. As Jaden had thought they had arrived. Jaden watched as the humans opened the horse trailer. The humans put a lead rope on the 4 year old and led her out of the trailer and into a barn yard. There were many horses but there were some horses that were at the fence watching them. The humans put the young filly in the in the same pastor as the horses that were watching. Jaden panicked a little. "She's never been without his brothers before so keep an eye on him." The man that owned Jaden before said. "Will do." The new human said. Jaden looked at the horses that were moving closer to her. "Hi. You're the new filly we've been hearing about. Your cute too." A white horse with brown mane said. Jaden whimpered. "Your scaring her Atticus." A black horse with dark teal mane said sternly to the horse Atticus. "I'm Jaden… " Jaden whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop it!" A sudden voice yelled that made the black and dark teal horse stop. A white horse with a teal mane and tail cantered up. "You're scaring the poor mare. Now stop that Zane you know better." The horse had a southern accent making Jaden wonder where he was from, but she was too thank so she just stood there. Zane, the black and dark teal horse, looked at the other horse that was now in front of Jaden. "I'm Jesse Anderson and how might you be?" Jesse asked softly. "I-I'm Jaden Yuki the younger sister to Haou and Judai Yuki." Jaden stuttered. "Don't be nerves it's completely safe around here." Jesse said.

*5 years later*(dory for the huge time skip don't fill like writing that much)

Jaden looked at the 2 foals that stayed close to her. She still hadn't heard anything about her to brothers Haou and Judai. The 2 foals were twins there was one that was male the other female like Jaden and Haou are twins. The two were white with a torques mane and tale. The filly was named Luna and acted like Jesse her father while the colt was named Leo and acted like his mother Jaden. "Mommy where's Daddy?" Luna asked. "Daddy's out at an important race." Jaden answered softly. Luna didn't like Jaden very much. But Jaden didn't care. "Was that today?" Luna asked. "Yes, it was." Leo said as he stud beside Jaden and ate some grass. It was a nice summer afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

With Jesse 

Jesse looked over to two of the other race horses. They looked like Jaden only male. "Hay, you're from Dual Academy Ranch right? If you are do you know a horse named Jaden Yuki?" The older looking one walked up and asked. "Yeah she's my wife. My name is Jesse Anderson." Jesse said to the horses. "Looks like sis has found a good horse to settle down with, huh Judai-nii?" the younger looking one asked the older looking one. "Did you say 'sis'?" Jesse asked. "Yeah. I'm Haou Yuki, the younger brother to Judai Yuki –That's him- and the older twin to Jaden Yuki." Haou said. Jesse then noticed the 'for sale' sign on Haou and Judai's saddles. "You're both for sale?" Jesse questioned the odious. "Ok you are not as smart as you look ." Haou said. "Your right little bro." Judai muttered. "Hay I have feeling you know." The teal horse said. "Jesse, you seem to know these horses if you want we can buy them." Banner said as he walked over. Jesse night slightly nodding his head. After that they went home, Jaden, Haou, and Judai were reunited, and they all lived a good life.

**Lover: Well that's the last chap.**


End file.
